vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring It On
Bring It On is the sixteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-second episode overall. Summary THE NEW NORMAL — Elena’s new outlook has everyone concerned, leading Stefan and Damon to agree that going back to the normal routine of high school would be the best thing for her, Caroline is pleasantly surprised when Elena decides to rejoin the cheerleading squad, but her pleasure turns to shock when Elena’s behavior proves dangerous. Not giving up on their search for the cure, Damon and Rebekah work together until his unwanted advice catches her off-guard. Klaus tries to use Hayley to get the information he’s after and makes an intriguing discovery in the process. Meanwhile, a bored Elena throws a wild party and gets into an ugly fight. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Guest Cast * Katie Garfield as Blonde Girl * Aaron Jay Rome as Will * Regan Deal as Woman Quotes :Damon: "That's the plan? You're gonna take her back to school?" :Stefan: "Well the fun route didn't actually pay off, did it?" :Damon: "I don't know, got a free meal out of it." :Stefan:'' "Look, you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student. Besides you have to look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever."'' :Klaus: "You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova. She used you to find the cure and now you're just a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live." :Klaus: "I can't help you mate. Hayley's off limits. Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is." :Sheriff Forbes:'' "The entire blood supply from the hospital....all of a sudden just gone. Vanished."'' :Stefan: "I don't understand..Are you accusing us?" :Sheriff Forbes: "No I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires and things are not going to boil over. I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, it's been a rough week. Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school. To see what's happened to her family is just..." :Stefan: "Elena's sire bond stems from her feelings for you. With her humanity off she has no feelings." :Damon:'' "All I wanted to do was break that damn bond. You're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on."'' :Klaus: "If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear. That's Tyler's true punishment." :Stefan: "Alright listen, you search the woods. I'll check the road. If you see her..Don't hesitate, just snap her neck. Got it?" :Caroline (on phone): "Hey Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you." :Klaus: "That mark....I've seen it before." :Hayley:"Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those." :Klaus: "In my considerable lifetime I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived through much of what we now call Louisiana." :Stefan: "Well we got a little problem. You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? Sheriff says there's been reports of 6 other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Elena. It's not us." :Damon:'' "Okay, so..."'' :Stefan: "I think Silas followed us back from that island. He hasn't fed in 2000 years so he'd need to gorge on blood." :Stefan: "Her humanity is switched off. She's numb to everything that makes her who she is." :Damon: "Fine. We'll show her a good time." :Stefan: "You really think that's gonna work?" :Damon: "There's only one way to find out." :Caroline: "You're feeding on the competition!" :Damon: "Show a little restraint." :Elena: (Elena walks in naked) "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." :Caroline: "Elena!" :Stefan: "She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is." :Caroline: "I think taking her back to school is a great idea." :Damon: "Don't eat anyone." :Elena: "It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." :Stefan: "Hey, we need to talk." :Elena: "So talk. You can help me stretch." :Stefan: "Okay. Did you feed on that cheerleader?" :Elena: "Maybe." :Stefan: "I see. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospital's missing blood supply would you?" :Elena: "Trust me, I'm sick of blood bags. I prefer something a little warmer." :Stefan: "Look Elena, I know what you are going through. I was having the time of my life when I turned too. I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912, the next thing I knew I was killing an entire village." :Elena: "Am I suppose to be scared of becoming you?" :Stefan: "Yeah, you are, because I know how difficult it is to fall and how hard it is to climb back out. Come on, you're better than this." :Elena: "I don't know. Maybe this is the better version of me." :Klaus:'' "What an unpleasant surprise."'' :Damon: "So I just came up with a list called things you suck at. Number one--finding Katherine...ever. Number two--covering up your phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley. So where is she and what does she know about Katherine?" :Klaus: "I should help you? After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert Living room?" :Damon: "You might want to prioritize Klaus, you have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. My guess is she's going to want to cram it down your throat. If you help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure and give it to Elena. Everybody wins." :Matt: "Hey, have you seen Bonnie?" :Caroline: "Yeah, I called her last night. She's fine, she's just a little drained from everything. Can't really blame her." :Matt: "Yeah." :Elena: "I have an idea. Can you get my old spot back on the cheerleading squad?" :Caroline: "Technically yeah, I'm captain, but I thought you hated cheerleading." :Elena: "I did but now I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. It's not like the routines are that hard." :Caroline: "I think that will make Damon very happy." Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Elena Gilbert. *This episode was the first episode of the last chapter in season four. *This episode aired after a three-week hiatus. *This is the first episode in Season Four to feature the traditional Previously on The Vampire Diaries. *Steven R. McQueen is credited even though Jeremy is dead. *The Salvatore Boarding House is revealed to have a special vervain filter so that way vampires can't burn using the water there. *Klaus had his first sex scene with Hayley. *The party attendants could not be compelled to leave because they have vervain in their blood system. However, the obvious solution would have been Stefan telling them to leave, since they are in his ''house. *It's revealed that sire bond between Damon and Elena is broken because Elena turned of her humanity, which means that sire bond is rooted in Elena's feelings for Damon. *Matt now owns the Lockwood Mansion. *It is confirmed by Rebekah in this episode that Atticus Shane died on The Island. *This is the first and so far the only episode that Elena attempted to kill Caroline. *As stated by Damon, this episode starts a couple of days after ''Stand By Me. Continuity *Hayley was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Klaus was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Klaus mentioned Kol. He died in A View To A Kill. *Liz was last seen in'' Catch Me If You Can. *Katherine was mentioned by Klaus and Damon. She was last seen in ''Down the Rabbit Hole. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was mentioned by Liz. She was last seen as a hallucination in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Elena, he was last seen as a ghost in Memorial. *This episode marks the first time Elena and Caroline, as Vampires, fought each other with the intent to kill. Behind the Scenes *The title refers to a of the same name starring and . It is a movie about cheerleading. Since its release, the film has become a cult classic to the popular culture. Cultural References *'"Bring it on"' normally is used in the context of an ensuing fight of some kind. It can also be used when confronted with something difficult. *'''"Bring it on" '''is also a reference to the movies about cheerleaders!. Since there is a cheerleading competition in this episode. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Promo "Bring It On" (HD)-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Extended Promo "Bring It On" (HD)|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x16 - Bring It On|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x16 - Bring It On HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries Webclip (3) 4x16 - Bring It On HD-0|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Aussie Promo-1|Australian Promo Pictures CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg ElenaCar.jpg ElenaMemorialz.jpg ElenaN.jpg HaleyBIO.jpg KlausHaley.jpg MoonTattoo.jpg CheerleaderBringItOn.jpg StefanElenaBIO.jpg TylerNote.jpg Will2.jpg Will.jpg Bring-It-On-Damon-Will.png WillDamon.jpg 738415172.jpg 738415389.jpg 738415567.jpg 738415805.jpg 738416037.jpg 738416254.jpg 738416834.jpg TVD 4x16-1.jpg TVD 4x16-2.jpg TVD 4x16-3.jpg TVD 4x16-4.jpg TVD 4x16-5.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-7.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-9.jpg TVD 4x16-10.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-12.jpg TVD 4x16-13.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-15.jpg TVD 4x16-16.jpg TVD 4x16-17.jpg TVD 4x16-18.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg TVD 4x16-20.jpg TVD 4x16-21.jpg TVD 4x16-22.jpg TVD 4x16-23.jpg TVD 4x16-24.jpg TVD 4x16-25.jpg TVD 4x16-26.jpg TVD 4x16-27.jpg TVD 4x16-28.jpg TVD 4x16-29.jpg Ian20jan.jpg|Title Reveal: January 19, 2013 by Ian Somerhalder bts~416.jpg|Nina and Paul 4x166.jpg Girl4x16.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-03.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-04.jpg بدون عنوان.png|Damon talking to Stefan about Elena (Promo) Stefan 4x16.png|Stefan talking with Damon about Elena Damon 4x16.png|Damon talking with Stefan 54.png|4x16 -.png|Caroline talking with Elena 98.png|Elena 4x16 999.png|Damon 4x16 Elena 416.png|Elena 4x16 8784.png|Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline 4x16 0.png|Stefan, Damon and Elena 416 منط.png|Elena 416 Laying down.jpg|Elena 4x16 TV guide page Bring It On.jpg STEFAN LIZ.jpg 4x16RebekahDamon.png|4x16 576769 444240438984205 769485506 n.png 487830 444213858986863 665749044 n.png 482240 444047249003524 1705079282 n.png 398815 444186495656266 1486067284 n.png 188990 444187905656125 394185786 n.png 72467 444239772317605 2006823644 n.png 64191 444050105669905 1856448131 n.png 63036 444217562319826 59052071 n.png 59155 444274818980767 773312205 n.png 59091 444217312319851 1896617366 n.png 6418 444153775659538 1839464583 n.png 577184_444239435650972_643366434_n.png 577777_444216718986577_893924927_n.png 598968_444288062312776_903562773_n.png tumblr_mjpddgJxEU1rusjpbo4_250.gif KlausHybrid.png hayley-will_0.jpg 41666.gif the-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-switched-off_450x260.jpg tumblr_mjple6W8G61qdwmtyo1_250.gif Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x16 BringItOn 2140.jpg Elenaoutfit.jpg Bring-It-On-Stefan-Elena.png Screenshot_1.png Screenshot_2.png Screenshot_3.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot_16.png Screenshot_17.png Screenshot_18.png Screenshot_19.png Screenshot_20.png Screenshot_21.png Screenshot_22.png Screenshot_23.png Screenshot_24.png Screenshot_25.png Screenshot_26.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-11h45m08s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-21h20m09s18.png References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide